PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs PTV News and Public Affairs (formerly NBN News and Public Affairs and also known as PTV News or PTV Newscenter) is the news division of the government-owned TV station People's Television Network. The organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering for its news programs. It offers PTV and its media portal PTVNews.ph. PTV News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Edgar Reyes as the head for news and public affairs and Rocky Ignacio as the head for news operations, and is headquartered at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. Firsts PTV News set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and a newscenter using a full-fledged stand-up delivery with a large screen at their back. All newscasts (except PTV News Headlines and PNA Newsroom which are delivered in English) are presented in the Filipino vernacular. Programs 'Current programs on PTV' * Bagong Bayani TV * Bagong Pilipinas * BizNews * Buhay Pinoy * Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo with PCO Sec. Martin Andanar * Crime Desk * Daily Info * Damayan Nagyon * Isyu On-On-One with Ceasar Soriano * Iskoolmates * Linya ng Pagbabago/Lumad TV * Mag-Agri Tayo * Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano * PNA Newsroom: Philippine News Agency * Press Conference * Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * PTV Newsbreak * PTV News Headlines * PTV Special Coverage * PTV Sports * Salaam TV * Saludo: Pagpupugay sa Bayaning Pilipino * Sentro Balita * Ulat Bayan /Ulat Bayan Weekend * Yan Ang Marino 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Current programs on PTV Regional 'Regional newscasts' 'Luzon' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''Kangrunaan A Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera) (Mon-Fri 10AM and 3PM) 'Mindanao' *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao) (Mon-Fri 11AM and 3:55PM) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' (PTV DavNor) (Mon-Fri 9:30AM-10:30AM) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) (Mon-Fri 4:30PM-5PM) *''Balitaryo'' (PTV Agusan del Sur/DXDA TeleRadyo) 'Other regional programs' *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) *''UsaPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) Personalities 'Newscasters' * Audrey Gorriceta (PTV Newsbreak, Daily Info) (2009-present) * Diane Querrer (Bagong Pilipinas, Daily Info, TNT: Tara Negosyo Tayo) (2016-present) * Angelique Lazo (Sentro Balita) (2006-2012, 2017-present) * Aljo Bendijo (Sentro Balita) (2008-2012, 2015-present) * Alex Santos (Ulat Bayan, Crime Desk) (2006-2012, 2017-present) * Catherine Vital (Ulat Bayan) (2013-present) * Anthony Pangilinan (Bagong Pilipinas, PTV News Headlines)'' (1987-1994, 2015-present) * Charms Espina (PTV News Headlines) (2015-present) * Trixie Jaafar (''PTV InfoWeather) (Daily Info, Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2017-present) * Sophia Roces Morato (PNA Newsroom) (2017-present) * Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather) (Ulat Bayan) (2017-present) * Edmund Rosales (PTV InfoWeather) (PTV News Headlines) (2012-2014, 2017-present) * Rocky Ignacio (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (1995-present) * Ralph Obina (PTV Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2012-present) * Joseph Parafina (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2001-present) * Eunice Samonte (Ulat Bayan Weekend) (2016-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' * Dianne Medina (Bagong Pilipinas, Bagong Bayani TV) (2008-2011, 2012-present) * Karla Paderna (Bagong Pilipinas) (2013-present) *John Bertiz (Bagong Pilipinas, Bagong Bayani TV) (2018-present) *Gel Miranda (DOSTv: Science for the People) (2017-present) * Hero Angeles (Sagisag Kultura) (2017-present) * Lara Maigue (Sagisag Kultura, Bagong Bayani TV) (2017-present) * William Thio (Damayan Ngayon, PNA Newsroom) (2005-2015, 2017-present) * Emily Katigbak (Damayan Ngayon) (2017-present) * Ceasar Soriano (Isyu One-On-One/Magandang Gabi Pilipinas) (2019-present) * Kris Ablan (Linya ng Pagbabago) (2016-present) * Wheng Hidalgo (Linya ng Pagbabago) ''(2002-2011, 2016-present) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (Salaam TV) (2012-present) 'Reporters' '''National Correspondents and Beats' * Freddie Abando (General Assignments) (1975-present) * Bea Bernardo (Quezon City) (2017-present) * Mark Fetalco (Southern Metro) (2018-present) * Allan Francisco (City of Manila and Marawi) (2017-present) *Patrick de Jesus (General Assignments/Senate) (2017-present) * Mica Ella Joson (General Assignments) (2018-present) * Mela Lesmoras (General Assignments) (2018-present) * Daniel Amos Manalastas (Malacañang) (2018-present) * Marita Moaje (House of Representatives/Foreign Affairs) (2016-present) * Kenneth Paciente (Judiciary) (2017-present) * Cleizel Pardilla (Quezon City) (2017-present) * Pauline Requesto (Justice/Supreme Court) (2015-present) * Eunice Samonte (AFP/PNP) (2016-present) * Stephanie Sevillano (General Assignments) (2018-present) * Naomi Tiburcio (Eastern Metro) (2018-present) * Kimbee Yabut (General Assignments) (2018-present) * Raissa Puno-Diaz (General Assignments) (2009-2015, 2018-present) * Maria. Isabel Reyes (Sports) (2016-present) * Arianne Mallare (Sports) (2015-present) * Khaye Asuncion (Sports) (2016-present) * Myris Lee (Sports) (2017-present) * Jed del Rosario (Entertainment) (2012-present) Regional and International Correspondents * Current: * Breves Bulsao (PTV Cordillera) * Eddie Carta (PTV Cordillera) * Rachelle Garcia (PTV Cordillera) * Alah Sungduan (PTV Cordillera) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) *John Aroa (PTV Cebu) * Elric Ayop (PTV Davao) * Rhoda Hernandez (PTV Davao) * Regine Lanuza (PTV Davao) *Jay Lagang (PTV Davao) *Annette Maligad (PTV Davao) *Julius Pacot (PTV Davao) *Hannah Salcedo (PTV Davao) * Billy Danryll Dulatre (PTV DavNor) * Jeremy Madronal (PTV DavNor, also the host of UsaPangkalusugan) * Jeh Reh Mey (PTV DavNor) * Noel Barrete (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Alexis Cabardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Arabel Aragon (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Ferdinand Perez (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Abee Castardo (PTV Agusan del Sur) * Dick Villanueva (PTV France News Stringer) (2018-present) * Former: * Paola Esguerra (PTV Cordillera) * Peng Aliño (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) 'Former Reporters' *Jorge Bandola (2009-2016) (now with BEAM TV) *Lala Babilonia (2016-2017) (now with GMA News) *Paolo Barcelon (Senate) (2017-2018) (now with RPN News) *Arianne Cardiño (2018) (now with GMA Corporate Communications) *Kirby Cristobal (2012-2016) *Joana Cruz (General Assignments) (2018-2019) *John Levi Delima (General Assignments) (2018-2019) * Karol Di (General Assignments) (2018-2019) * Anne Dizon (General Assignments) (2018-2019) *Julius Disamburun (2012-2018) (now with Erwin Tulfo Media / Radyo Pilipinas 1) *JM Encinas (General Assignments) (2017-2019) *Louisa Erispe (Senate Blue Ribbon Community) (2018-2019) *Kim Feliciano *Ria Fernandez (2014-2018) (returned to IBC) *Dominique Guamos (Eastern Metro) (2018) *Joy Gumatay (2016-2017) (now with DOTr) *Elena Luna-Panganiban (2001-2016) *Waywaya Macalma (2009-2016) (now with BEAM TV) *Jervis Manahan (2016-2017) (now with ABS-CBN News) *Jade Miguel (2015-2016) (now with Manila Broadcasting Company) * Jarkie Miranda (2002-2017) (now with Super Radyo DZBB) * Sweeden Velado-Ramirez (2014-2018) (now with [[]Manila Broadcasting Company]) * Juliet Caranguian (2016-2018) * Lely Tenorio (2017-2018) * Amee Olila (General Assignments/Foreign News) (2018-2019) Regional anchors *Eddie Carta (Kangrunaan A Damag) (PTV Cordillera) *Alah Sungduan (Kangrunaan A Damag, PTV Cordillera Newsbreak) (PTV Cordillera) *Elric Ayop (PTVisMin Newsbreak, Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Hannah Salcedo (Ulat Bayan Mindanao) (PTV Davao) *Mary Joy de Castro (DavNor Karon) (PTV DavNor) *Billy Danryll Dulatre (DavNor Sayron Ta!) (PTV DavNor) *Mailyn Zapanta (Tutok Balita) (PTV Agusan del Sur) References See also * I used to edit news at MBS Newscenter-4... - Cordillera Skyline | Facebook * Danica Agbada - PTV-4/ABS-CBN-2 Studios Circa 1986 | Facebook * Danica Agbada - PTV-4 News Van circa mid-1990s | Facebook * PTV’s digitization efforts and FM2 Philippines, Chavit eyes IBC 13 * People's Television Network * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network External links * PTV News Official Website 36. Category:People's Television Network Category:PTV News